


Sunset

by pedrowrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrowrites/pseuds/pedrowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are we going to do now?” She said, faintly, her voice barely audible. Duncan frowned. “We?” He answered, throwing the stone he held in his hand into the pond. It sank to the bottom of the water, and the fish swam away from it. “This is my fault. You have nothing to do with it, Jenny.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Duncan picked a stone from the ground. He played with it for a while, while Jenny sat by his side, a crown made of pink carnations on her head. She glanced at him, her look dropping hints of worry. “What are we going to do now?” She said, faintly, her voice barely audible. Duncan frowned. “We?” He answered, throwing the stone he held in his hand into the pond. It sank to the bottom of the water, and the fish swam away from it. “This is my fault. You have nothing to do with it, Jenny.”

He did not look at her; instead he fixed his gaze on the grass that swayed with the wind. “I don’t care for what my father has to say. I want to make my own choices, not to follow what he deems best… best not for me, for the _realm_.” He mocked, and there went another stone, but he this time it fell on the tallgrass beyond the pond. The prince lay on his back and sighed in frustration. Jenny bit her lip. She knew not to press matters with Duncan, because she hated to see him upset.

“Whatever happens, I’ll be by your side” Jenny stated, lying on the grass too. “Well, you already are actually” He said, the corners of his mouth rising. She turned to meet his gaze. She was not the most beautiful woman in the world; some would say there was nothing in her that drew the eye, but to Duncan she was perfect – he loved her smile, and the dimples that appeared on her cheeks when she did so, the way her brown eyes shone like gold under sunlight, how her dark auburn hair cascaded around her shoulders and each and every one of her freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was the woman who he loved and devoted himself to, and no crown or rebellion would separate them apart.

Both lovers remained sitting by the pond, Jenny with her eyes closed and humming a tune while resting her head on Duncan’s shoulder, while he remained silent. The sun disappeared in the horizon, and the sky above them gleamed with a thousand stars. Duncan could smell the sweet scent of flowers, and feel the warmth of Jenny’s hand on his, and for once in many months, all preoccupations vanished from his head.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while... but here it is! I hope you all enjoy it, and as always thank you for the kudos ;)
> 
> *PS: Jenny hasn't been described by grrm so I guess those are my own headcanons here XD *  
> *PS2: no I haven't abbandoned the Lions of the Rock series; I need some time to think what I'm gonna do next*


End file.
